


She's Your Girlfriend, isn't She?

by Krieg_Kaiser001



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Romance?, Sayo and Lisa are dense af, Some of these tags are only at the latter part of the story, Wingwomen, a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krieg_Kaiser001/pseuds/Krieg_Kaiser001
Summary: Tip, tap, tip, tapThe sound of heels meeting the floor, stopped. It was as if on cue, a girl from her past was standing at the entrance of her life. Demanding her to let her in again......Or a goddess-like lady addressing Sayo as Yocchan.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Tadaima, Yocchan!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first fic, soooo got nothing else to say. Well, except that my writing's shit, yep, nothing else. I just hoped you like it. (Don't expect too much).

'Great, 10 minutes before practice.' The older Hikawa twin thought to herself. She was supposed to arrive together with Rinko about 20 minutes ago, but some irresponsible teachers decided to shove their work towards her. It was because a new teacher was gonna teach at Hanasakigawa, and she was gonna start tomorrow. Good for Rinko, she hasn't fallen victim to them. Sigh. Just because she was a serious and diligent student didn't mean that she was supposed to be enslaved by the so called teachers. She wished the new teacher wasn't gonna be too oppressing and will actually act like a proper mentor. 'Come to think of it I still don't know her name.' But still, she wished the teachers were more lenient with the tasks they give to her. She was her own person too! Godammit! Well, that combined with Student Council and Disciplinary Committee work, plus her archery club prevented her from coming to practice early.

'Sigh, I wonder why I even do all these things. These are technically pointless... I need to allot more time for both Roselia and my health...' Sayo continued noting all the stresses in her life, which of course meant she also thought of Hina. Her train of thoughts was only broken (or I dare say crashed) when her phone kept on vibrating. She didn't know why, but she had an extremely bad feeling about this. Needless to say she took her phone out from her pocket and scanned through the messages she had received from their band's GC.

-Roselia-

Ako: Sayo-san, Sayo-san, Sayo-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ako: Please come to the the studio!!!!! Make it extra fast!!!!!!!!

Ako: And I mean super duper, mega, ultra, giga, extra fast!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukina: Sayo, come here now. Save your questions for later.

Rinko: Umm, Hikawa-san.... I really think you should come here, as soon as possible...

And in response to all the messages she just received, she raised her eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. Obviously, a thoroughly perplexed and confused expression was on her face, as she could not comprehend why she was supposed to arrive as soon as she can. There was still ten minutes before practice, so why? Well, being the ever reliable and serious girl she is, she sped up and immediately reached her destination.

'Now, this better explain why I am being rushed. I totally cannot understand where their demand for me to arrive early is coming from. I hope it's nothing bad nor stressful. I've had enough of trouble.' The guitarist thought, while simultaneously chanting a mantra to keep away bad stuff mentally. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart hammering inside her ribcage, threatening to break out any time soon.

Well, that was going to be after she opens the door, she supposed. After all, she had already reached their practice room. She steeled herself, preparing for what was about to come, already expecting the worst of the worst. Something worser than Hina (and Yukina) cooking in the kitchen or the band being disbanded. No, she didn't want to think about the latter, that was too much. Well, moment of truth, she guessed. Her hand turned the knob ever so slowly, so slow, just like those dramatic scenes in the movies.

As the teal-haired girl, the one with long hair and all the seriousness of the world, entered the studio where Roselia was supposed to practice, her eyes went as wide as saucers. Standing in front of her, was not a goddess nor an angel, even if she looked like one. With her slender body, her dark and silky hair, that mischievous glint in her eyes, and that face of hers that looked like the one Venus had. To be honest, she kinda looked like Rinko, only taller and with super pale, gray eyes. When said woman took notice of the frozen guitarist, Sayo swears she saw her horns, wings, and tail grow. God, she was an evil incarnate. She walked up to Sayo, who was currently frozen and unable to process what was happening, pulling her towards her, locking the two in an intimate embrace. 

This, of course, shocked the other members, it even broke the heart of one of them. They all had their own surprised expressions, even aloof princess Yukina. But, Lisa took it the hardest. Seeing her crush be hugged like that, without the latter resisting (though she's just too blinded to see that Sayo was just too shocked to utter a complaint or even blush from the sudden contact). Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, no that was wrong, some already ran down her cheek. Just a little bit. But that wasn't all, her heart also felt like it was smashed into a trillion shards. It hurts. It hurts a lot. Not even one coherent thought cropped up in her mind, especially when she saw the joy of the dark-haired girl the second she saw Sayo. Oh man, she wanted to tear her eyes away from the scene, but she couldn't. She finally caught up with the fact that the guitarist was too shocked, not offering any other reaction. Just shocked. So, just a little bit, the brunette hoped that she'll push her away. Or maybe just a bit of resis-

"Yocchan~ I missed you~" 

'Yocchan? Why were they so close? Is she her friend? Close friend? Girlfriend? No, no, no, no, Hina told her she's never been in a romantic relationsh-' Her negative ramblings were cut off after the tall woman leaned in, presumably for a kiss. That was when Lisa felt her heart stop.

The next thing that was heard was the sound of a hand hitting flesh.

\----------------------------------

"Uuuuuuhhh..... Yocchan, it hurts...." complained the unknown woman, rubbing the cheek that was recently slapped by the teal-haired girl.

"You should've seen that coming, like who in their right mind would do that?" Sayo was breathing heavily. Her hand stung, considering she used her full force to inflict damage to the person before her. 

"Eeeeeeehhh!? Seriously? Can't you take a joke for once, Yocchan?"

"How is a kiss a joke!? Also, stop calling me Yocchan!"

Now, this was a sight to behold for the remaining members of Roselia. To think that their ever-strict and cool guitarist can be reduced to a flustered mess in a matter of seconds, wow... But Lisa was feeling amazed and at the same time envious of their closeness.

"Wait, first things first. Why are you even here? Weren't you supposed to be in Russia?" Sayo interrogated the taller woman.

"Well, I came home just for you~"

"If that's the reason, kindly go back to Russia."

"Tch, you're too cold!"

"Ehem." The sound was sharp, coming from Yukina who decided to break the taller girls banter. This in turn, reminded the two, especially Sayo, that they weren't alone. It also reminded the latter to actually explain things to the other band members. Besides, the expressions the other girls wore were thorough confusion. These prompted her to explain, seeing that it can turn to a problem. She wouldn't want another thing to be stressed about.

"I apologize for my rudeness everyone." Sayo quickly straightened herself. "This is Mikado Nagisa, mine and Hina's childhood friend."

"Ah, but I'm also her girlfriend" The other woman interjected.

"No, she isn't and will never be." The guitarist said while glaring at Nagisa. Said girl was raising her hands in defense.

At last, Lisa can expel the breath that she was holding. Her heart has been restored, no longer in the form of shards but a whole. It was only when she felt safe to ask what's on her mind that she dared to speak up. 'Okay, it's now or never!'

"So, you guys aren't in a relationship?" meekly asked the brunette. 'There isn't anything wrong with asking again, right?'

"Yes. As I have said earlier, nothing special or romantic is happening in between me and Nagisa. Never in my life would I want to be tied with another devil." Sayo said smoothly, earning an 'Ouch' from the mentioned girl.

"Oh. I see." Lisa sighed, a wave of relief surging through her and inevitably showing on her face. Unfortunately for her, Yukina took notice of this and gave her a questioning look. But then again, Lisa was too relieved and occupied with her own thoughts to even feel the vocalist's stare.

"And going back to you." Sayo glared at Nagisa, causing the latter to shrink back. "Why didn't you introduce yourself to them first? Were you seriously leading them to believe that I was your girlfriend? Also, why are you here in the first place?" Her irritation, visibly heard at her words.

"Well, first and second question, yeah. I kinda wanted to tease you guys a bit since I just got back, yeah. Never thought your girlfriend would take it seriously. I think she thought you were cheating on her." Nagisa proceeded to explain, but was cut off by the guitarist.

"Wait, who is my girlfriend?" The teal-haired archer asked, perplexed and confused yet again. Who the hell was she shipping her with? Yukina? Rinko? Ako? Lisa? Besides, it's not like that certain someone also liked her...

"Umm, her. Imai Lisa, right?" The raven-haired lady pointed at the bassist.

Now, this caused the two to explode into a blushing, stuttering mess. Well, of course Sayo reacted first, brusquely denying the false accusation. Lisa just remained quiet, her heart and brain going boom. She was only dragged back to reality once she heard Sayo speak up. She caught the words...

"No! We aren't dating! Just what has gotten in your mind!?" Sayo practically shouted her denial. 'Stop making Imai-san uncomfortable'

'Ouch... It hurts... Even though I haven't confessed yet that hurts... A lot...' Lisa thought, a hint of sadness showing at her face. But it was easily replaced with her signature smile, to cover the turmoil of emotions inside her. She even lost the blush that made her redder than a tomato.

"Yeah, that's right. Umm, Nagisa-san, we really aren't dating." Lisa said to support Sayo's recent claim. A tinge of sadness was mixed in, something nobody noticed, except Yukina. 

'Lisa...' Yukina was starting to come up with a conclusion about her bassist and guitarist. She might be book dumb but she knows everything about her childhood friend.

"Anyways, my second question!" Sayo demanded whilst willing herself to stop blushing.

"Oh yeah, about that... To be honest, I don't really wanna spill the beans to you yet, but nah. I'll just tell you. You know how a new teacher's gonna be in Hanasakigawa?"

Sayo curtly nodded, she didn't like where this was going. She mentally crossed her fingers in hopes of having the wrong suspicions.

"Well, I'm going to be your new teacher starting tomorrow! Looking forward to teaching you! Ah, and you too Shirokane-san!" The young lady revealed, waving at Rinko's direction.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'Fuck this shit' Sayo has never wanted to commit suicide so badly.


	2. Eto Vredit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be your teacher starting tomorrow!" A shocking revelation that Hikawa Sayo's childhood friend, Mikado Nagisa had made. It was a simple announcement, but little did they know that this will start the weaving of the threads of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first fic, so feel free to point out any mistakes. I also don't know how the education system is actually set, so don't mind my mistakes over there. Just think of it as a whole new system. So, yeah. Enjoy. I hope.
> 
> Oh, about Nagisa. She is a Russian-Japanese, daughter of a wealthy family who owns one of the world's biggest corporations.

Chapter 2

"What did you just say?" Sayo was unable to let the latter's words sink in. Or rather, she doesn't want to believe it. I mean, why would she? Why would she want to believe that one more devil, the other being Hina, is gonna add up to her problems!? Oh come on, the gods must really hate her. Sending two devils to her.... 

Unbelievable.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Jeez, you need to have your ears cleaned or checked one of these days. You're in a band after all. Sigh." The noirette expelled a sigh, which further agitated the guitarist. The latter might not be speaking right now, but her expression displayed murderous intentions. If people could see her aura right now, it would probably be pitch black with purplish hues.

'Fuck you.'

"Oh well, let me repeat it for you, darling. This time at an ear-splitting volume." Nagisa said shaking her head, while her arms were placed at her hips. After that, there was a sharp intake of air. She was prepping her "ear-splitting volume" and Sayo knew she gotta stop her and lost her Machiavellian thoughts for a while.

"Nagi-" 

"I'm going to be your teacher! I'm also going to be your homeroom teacher! You're in 3-A with Shirokane-san, right!?!?!?!?" As she dropped her last word, everyone also dropped to the ground. Goodness, now they were certain they won't be able to finish their setlist for today. Not after their ears received 50% damage. They need to recover.

"Augghh, my ears........ I-It is as if the a-a-angel of death, Azrael, has descended from heaven to, uuugghh..... sound the h-horn of death r-right before my very presence....." Ako was the first one to comment on the sudden, over-the-top, unnecessary volume that their visitor just used. It was amazing on how she was able to spit out chuunibyou comments, despite her (their) current condition.

"F-f-first of a-all,l-let's g-go outside to r-resurrect our ears." Yukina suggested. Maybe hearing the sound of nature can help their hearing to return to normal. 'How the hell did she even do that? I can't even reach half of that volume...' she bitterly thought. Her voice sure was powerful, but nothing compared to the rupturing volume the girl named Nagisa possessed. She was even wondering if she had a mic with her, scanning the latter's clothes to only, of course, find none. 

The others, of course agreed, quite fast though. In contrast to the pace they were walking at. When Marina saw them, she was even offering to bring them to the hospital. That made them wonder if she didn't hear the deafening noise a while ago. Lucky her. Curse sound proof walls. That might've been why the noise also sounded so strong. Maybe, they shouldn't have closed the door.

\-----------------------------------------

"Ahahahaha! Sorry about that a while ago! It looks like I screamed a little too loud." Nagisa apologized, though she is still in a laughing fit. Well, what could she do? Their reactions were too amusing. She was internally laughing her heart out ever since they went limp a while ago.

"Can't you be anymore sincere than that? Actually, stop laughing! It's making my headache worse!" Her childhood friend scolded. After suffering from her screeches a while ago, a headache ensued. At least, Nagisa had the common sense to cater to them, after what she had committed. She treated them to drinks and delicacies at the cafe.

Nagisa finally stopped, saying another round of "sorry's" and "I can't help it". Though, her grin betrayed her words. It was annoying to see her like that, Sayo thought. She really reminded her of Hina, but a million times more alike to the devil, considering that she can actually understand human emotions and tends to manipulate them. For all she could know, maybe they were the real twins. Well, that was utterly impossible, since Nagisa was an old hag. Not really old, since she's only 20, but still, she's old. 

"Shirokane-san." Hearing Rinko's name come out from the noirette, made Sayo stop her internal ramblings and look at the young lady then at Rinko, just like everyone did.

"You're the student council president and Yocchan's classmate, right?" She asked at a sincere tone, in stark contrast to her previous actions. This, plus the placid look in her eyes made everyone look at her in wonder. Sayo was probably too shocked, considering the way she looked at the girl. It was absolute disgust written all over her face. To think that her childhood friend can actually make that kind of face. Wow. Just wow. Well, Rinko just did a rapid, nervous nod. Poor girl was too nervous to even speak. 

"Well, I was hoping to work well with you, considering I've also been made as the teacher to facilitate the student council and other committees. They expect too much from me." Nagisa said with a slight chuckle, remembering how the headmaster just technically shoved quarter of their duties to her.

"O-of course! I-I-I also wish to work well with you..... Umm, Mi-mikado-sensei...." Rinko replied, slowly melting to a blushing, spiral-eyed mess. She was too nervous, way too nervous. But, who could blame her? The one who just spoke to her was a drop-dead gorgeous lady. Despite her childish behavior a while ago, it was true that she was beautiful. She also exuded a relaxing, yet heart-racing and addicting aroma that can with no doubt, hold captive a whole nation. What kind of perfume does she even use? Oh, and that look in her eyes was too captivating to the extent of turning you into her worshipper. Also, even though her clothes weren't revealing, it also had kind of some effect on her. Her outfit only consists of, what is presumably a plain white shirt under an over-sized, light gray jacket, with it's sleeves rolled up. Accompanied by denim shorts with a necklace and a cap. Her style actually reminded her of Hina and Misaki's.

"So you really weren't joking about it earlier..." The guitarist sighed in dismay. To think that she'll have the noirette as her teacher. Sigh... "Are you even qualified to be a teacher? Didn't you take business because of your family's corporation? I remember you being the top student at your year, despite being 15." 

"Yocchan, yes I did, I'm a double major. I took business and other courses. I have a PhD, remember?" The latter explained with a deadpan. But Roselia just stared at her with shock present in their faces. I mean, how the hell does anyone even take more than 1 course and come out as top student!? Besides, didn't Sayo mentioned that she was 15 when she graduated!?

"Excuse me?" Yukina wasn't able to contain her shock, and let that phrase come out of her mouth. Is such thing even possible? Is she even human? Was she secretly a well-programmed AI?

Sayo freed everyone from their trance when she spoke up again. "Sorry, I just can't believe it, despite knowing your intellectual ability. I mean who would? I know you're a genius, but how much of genius are you to actually do that? Come to think of it I've never heard about your IQ." And in response to that Nagisa mumbled a "201", pertaining to her IQ. And with that, everyone entered a trance once again. Which ended yet again, because of their teal-haired embodiment of seriousness.

"And you're fucking telling me that you chose to teach in our school despite having that hell of an IQ!?!?!?" Their guitarist finally snapped, slamming her fists against the table, and wow, was it a sight to behold, seeing their prim and proper member curse like that was amazing. In response, to the girl's outburst the noirette merely shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her ice cream.

"What the actual fuck?" Sayo, thoroughly perplexed, asked her again, but this time in a more docile manner, resting her forehead at her hand that was propped up the table.

"If you're thinking that this is an attempt to get closer to you, then you're totally wrong. Like totes." The young mentor said and garnered another wave of intense, confused stares from the girls. I mean, ever since she saw the guitarist, she's been sticking like glue to her. So that's gotta be why she's gonna teach in Hanasakigawa, right? Rolling her eyes, she explained further. "Father is a close friend of the headmaster, Mr. Shimotsuki. He also mentioned to my father that a teacher has already retired. I'm pertaining to Mr. Nomura, you're homeroom teacher." She looked at the two Hanasakigawa students and they nodded in return. "While they were caught up in the heat of the discussion, mostly about how it was hard to find such a refined teacher like him, my father offered to take me in as a teacher. He said that I can garner the attention of young and old elites to teach there while also being a good role model to fellow teachers. Y'see just like that, my father sold me out." As she dropped her last line, she feigned crying.

"So, karma?" Sayo interjected.

"Yocchan, I love you and all, but can you at least not view me as such a horrid person? I work my butt off just to please my parents and meet the public's expectations, but I don't even get to hear nice words from my beloved?" The genius faked a hurt expression. Ako and Rinko actually pitied her while Sayo just rolled her eyes. Yukina just gave her a deadpan expression.

"First of all, I am not and will never be your beloved. You can love me all you want, but never expect me to reciprocate your feelings. Besides, it's your fault for being such a manipulative being. Look, now you're the one being used." The archer retorted. Flashing a little smug grin when the noirette stuck her tongue out.

"Of course, of course. Why should I expect that?" Shrugging off the hideous fact that the guitarist dropped. "It's obvious your head over heels for someone right now." She continued while shooting the teal-haired girl a knowing look, quickly regaining the lead at the little game the guitarist started, overthrowing and making the latter a blushing mess. Sayo hated this. Her childhood friend can easily read her mind. 'Fuck her IQ. I can't throw her off. How the hell did she even notice?'

Lisa, on the other hand, didn't speak at all. She just watched the two banter, alongside the other 3 members. But, she was the only one with a pained expression. Ako and Rinko were talking about how close the two were, how the noirette can easily turn the guitarist into a flustered mess. Meanwhile, Yukina just continued eating her serving of matcha ice cream, seemingly intent to recover so she can easily go back to practice. She, well.... She just sat there watching the scene unfold like a blossoming flower. Sure, they might be arguing right now, but that was the place she yearned to be in. Nagisa's place. She wanted to be as close to the strict guitarist, be able to throw her into a blushing fit. Make her call her by the name and to... know everything about her. To see her relaxed like that, seeing her pouting and all those cute expressions. Oh man, how she wanted to be there. Sure, she was close to the teal-haired girl now, but not as close as Nagisa. Not as close that she can easily banter with the girl. If she attempted to do that, Sayo would just shrug her off. Sigh. She can now feel tears forming, but she bit back her tears. Damn it. Why was she getting emotional? Weren't those two only friends? If not, best friends? Come on, she was the same to Yukina, so why? Maybe, because she also saw the yearning in the noirette's eyes. She knew it's gotta be that. The yearning to stand beside the guitarist forever. She just feels, threatened. That's it, threatened. She was threatened by the noirette. 

"-mai-san? Imai-san?" Sayo's concerned voice brought her back to reality. What? Did she notice the tears that were about to fall? Was she busted?

"W-what?" Lisa just decided to pull herself together, and shrug off any suspicions the latter might have.

"You really weren't listening..." She sighed. "Nagisa was suggesting to coach us while she's here in Japan."

"Coach?"

"Yeah! I'm a music producer. Well, it's just from time to time, though. My works only circulate in the company and my family, though. But don't worry I'm actually pretty good. I sometimes do sound tracks for movies. This is the reason why I went here. I heard that you guys rehearse at this studio." Nagisa explained. 

"Stop selling yourself short. Weren't you praised by a famous music producer? He said that you're works can outdo any professional who's been producing for years, didn't he? You're more than just good." Sayo said, earning a "woah" from the latter, who was then flashing her sparkling eyes. God, she really is alike to Hina.

'How lucky, to be praised by Sayo like that...'

"Well, what do you say? If it's me, then yes. Her skills, annoying as she can be, are the real deal. It'll benefit us greatly." The latter feigned another hurt expression at the guitarist's second sentence. The others just giggled at the two's antics.

"Hmm, Ako is all for it! If it means that Roselia will become a much cooler band, then yes! Besides, Nagisa-san looks fun to be with." Their chuunibyou drummer agreed with enthusiasm. Then spouting another round of her "dark angel" ramblings.

"I-I also think it's a good idea. W-well, if it doesn't bother sensei, that is." Rinko seconded, although stuttering, just like her usual shy self.

"Ahahaha, don't worry I don't mind. If it did, I won't even bring it up. Besides, it's such a waste to not sharpen your skills. You guys are plenty amazing, I've seen your lives, but you can get even more wonderful." Nagisa replied, easing the other girl. "Well, how about you, leader?" Now looking at Yukina.

All eyes were now on Yukina, who was still eating her ice cream. She slowly looked back at the noirette. "Why not? It will be a great opportunity for Roselia. I don't see any harm in further improving ourselves." Yukina replied. "How about you, Lisa?" Shifting everyone's gaze towards the brunette.

"Hm? Ah, yeah. I think it'll be a great idea as well!" Lisa said. Even though she didn't want Nagisa to get any closer to Sayo, she can't let it hinder their development as a band. She has to stay professional. Besides, she wasn't someone to decide who gets to interact with Sayo. They weren't lovers or anything. They were just simple bandmates. Friends might be the furthest one could describe their relationship.

"So I guess, that's decided." Their new coach concluded. "I assume your ears have recovered by now, so I guess I can hear you guys play?" She asked, letting out a sheepish grin. She knows she was the reason why their practice was postponed. "Ah, but don't worry, I won't teach you right off the bat. I'll just listen to you guys first."

The Roselia members then looked at each other knowingly, nodding and grinning. 

"Of course." They said in unison. Firmly dropping each word.

Nagisa merely smiled back at them. 'Looks like these girls are going to be interesting...'

\----------------------------------------

"Udivitel'nyy... Vy rebyata deystvitel'no starsheklassniki?" The noirette asked, but it just made the band look at her with confusion.

"Udi- what?" Sayo asked. "Was that Russian?"

"Yup and just nevermind it." Nagisa replied. She has been listening to them for an hour by now, and they've already finished practicing. She has seen their performance online, but seeing and hearing it up close was a whole new experience. Wow, they were terrific... Yukina's voice was powerful, very much so. It was a pretty distinct one. One that lets you feel the burning passion she has. The same goes for the rest of them. Rinko has the grace that no one can really achieve with a keyboard. She was astoundingly elegant. Ako was tremendously talented, one wouldn't expect such a thrilling performance from her. I mean, considering her attitude, no one would really see that coming. Lisa was impressive, she heard from Sayo that she considers herself the weakest but, damn it. She should really praise herself more.

'Sigh. Speaking of Sayo, she had a lot of fun talking about her." She then looked at the teal-haired girl, who was currently talking with the others. The guitarist had a unique sound. A powerful, astonishing, and special one. It wasn't at all alike to Hina, her twin who she developed an inferiority complex on. It was outstanding. Then, a thought hit her. If she came back earlier, would she have saved Sayo from falling deep into the dark pit? She only heard the events from the latter's parents, from when she had visited earlier in the day. She never heard a word of that from Sayo. Then again, she only got in touch with her from about 2 months ago.

'Sigh.' Nagisa relinquished those thoughts. She hated to keep on pursuing such negative thoughts.

"One word." Nagisa brought everyone's attention to herself. "You guys are noteworthy, impeccable, and irreproachable jewels of music. At the same time you guys are colorful. Your contrasting personalities are similar to complementary colors. If mixed together, it is bound to produce a magnificent artwork. All the time you were performing, I could see a white canvas transform into a heavenly masterpiece." 

"What colors were there?" Sayo asked, now gaining the questioning looks of the other members. "She has synesthesia. I just merely wanted to know what she saw." She explained while looking away with a slight blush on her features. She knew just how absurd her question sounded, but it was inevitable in her part. It was already her instinct to ask that since it has been her habit from when they were younger.

Nagisa giggled a bit. "You really haven't changed from back then, Yocchan."

"Shut up." The guitarist mumbled. This created a shift in the mood between the two. Something that could be described as romantic. The others were feeling like third-wheelers.

The pleasant mood between the two was only broken when Ako butted in, clearly not noticing the change in the atmosphere.

"What's synesthesia?" 

"A-ako-chan... Synesthesia is a condition where one of your sense triggers another sense. In this case, Mikado-sensei can see colors while listening to our song." Rinko explained, who in vain, tried to stop Ako from bursting out.

"Oooohhh! So it's kinda like the manifestation of an extra-terrestrial power bestowed upon men by the Supreme Overlord, Ains!" The young drummer said while posing in a "cool" stance.

Chuckling, Nagisa agreed with the chuunibyou. "Yeah, something like that. Once the men of the Emperor bow down to Lord Ains, he will bestow them powers that are equivalent to seventh-tier magic. They will also be trained by Demiurge, Cocytus, Mare and Aura." 

"Eeeeehh!? Nagisa-san watches that too?" Ako quickly asked, surprised that she found someone that also knows the anime. She was then answered with a nod by the latter. 

"I also play games like NFO." Their coach added, which elicited another round of shocked noises from Ako. "Ahahaha, Ako-chan let's just exchange LINE ID's. Now isn't really the time to talk about games and anime. We might talk for an hour." With that, Ako quickly reached into her pocket for her phone.

"Oh yeah, about the colors. They ranged from blues to violets. Though I also saw tinges of red and, I wonder why, I also caught a glimpse of pink." She said as she eyed the string members of Roselia, who didn't notice.

"Well, it's already late, so you guys should go home now. I'll also be taking my leave. The next rehearsal will be on Tuesday right? See you by then. But Yocchan and Rinko-chan, I'll see you by tomorrow." Nagisa reminded the two Hanasakigawa students. "Oh, also Yocchan. I dropped by your house a while ago and left some souvenirs there, make sure you find them before Nacchan messes with them." 

"Okay, I'll make sure to do that." Sayo curtly replied.

"Bye." The young mentor waved goodbye and left the studio.

\---------------------------------------

Nagisa was on her way home, it has been about 10 minutes since she left and she was nearing her condominium. She was quiet, but it was the exact opposite on the inside. A train of thoughts was circulating in her mind.

'So, Yocchan found some friends. People that will understand her. Looks like she also found a person to love. She's so dense, it's so clear that her feelings are being reciprocated.'

Her train of thoughts has arrived at a new platform, a certain brunette has now joined in. Lisa's features back then filled her mind now. Her expression when the noirette hugged and almost kissed the guitarist was of a pained kind. She showed relief when Sayo cleared up the misunderstanding between the two of them. Jealousy was also reflected in her eyes when she was bantering with the archer. She also saw how limpid tears almost fell from her gorgeous orbs. 

She also noticed how Sayo looks at her. How pleasant it is to look at them. They look like a real couple. Especially, when they perform. The way they look at each other. Just how in sync they are. The young lady wasn't lying when she said she saw hues of pink a while ago. They were coming from the two string instruments and were totally directed towards each other.

'They fit each other. Just how much of a coward are the two of them to not confess yet? Sigh...'

She has reached her unit and was reaching for her keycard, when she halted. Liquid was trickling down her cheeks. It continued to flow and flow. She didn't even bother to wipe it.

'But maybe it's for the good, for now. At least, for me. I've yet to put this hypothesis of mine into test. It hasn't been proven yet. I wonder what will the conclusion be? Will I destroy them or will I support them? Or........ willI I even be able to accept it?'

She entered her unit as soon as she unlocked the door. As she closed the door at her back, she slowly dropped down to the floor. She silently sobbed as more ravaging thoughts entered her mind.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'It hurts... It really hurts....'


	3. Anata to Issho ni Senryaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To be able to stand by her side, I need to get rid of the obstacles... Even if I hurt someone... Even if that someone is herself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a bit too angsty. I never expected it to turn out like this. Again, I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please enjoy.

_“Nagisa, play with us!”_

_“You can see pretty pictures just from listening to music? Amazing! Teach me!”_

_“You’re so smart! I want to become as smart as you when I enter school!”_

_“Nee, Nagisa tell me how to play the guitar!”_

_“Why are you going to leave? Don’t leave the two of us!”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“I don’t wanna talk with someone who left me all alone.”_

_“Hina? What? Are you going to praise her as well?”_

_“Just get out of my life!”_

_._

_._

_._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-

Thump.

Like two indirectly proportional objects, the noirette rose as the alarm was thrown without care by the latter. Stifling a yawn, she forced herself to part from the comfy bed. It has been two weeks since she started teaching at Hanasakigawa and everyone’s already head over heels for her. Well, that’s to be expected. Like who wouldn’t fall for a lovely young lady such as her? Not to mention just how smart, no scratch that, how perfect she is. The genius headed for the bathroom, wanting to start her day with a shower, unlike most Japanese.

Discarding her clothes into the hamper, she groggily walked towards the shower. Nagisa started the shower. Cold. Just how she liked it. Just like how she expected her beloved to act towards her. Just like how the guitarist was, a few years back. She wonders just what could’ve happened in the time she wasn’t in Japan. Just what could’ve happened in the time she wasn’t by her side.

‘I wonder why? Why did she look so happy? What did _that girl_ have that I lacked? Just why can’t I earn a space by her side? To think people call me a genius when I can’t even solve my own problems...’

A genius. That’s the word she was always associated with. People will always applaud her for accomplishing the impossible. Be it solving the pi, inventing a revolutionary device, starting her own multi-dollar business, or obtaining a Ph.D. at the age of 14, people will always be there singing her praises. It seemed like everyone loved her, but beneath their thick masks and makeup, they’re all just toxic people who’d love to take advantage of her. To be honest, this is a pain in the neck. Most adults love to try and challenge her. Trying to make her fall for their traps and dance in their palm. Even their children hated, no scratch that, loathed her. Well, who wouldn’t abhor someone that they constantly get compared to? Out of all the people in her life, only the Hikawa twins were free from ill intentions. Even her family can’t stand a chance against their purity.

They were like angels that were sent by whoever god was in heaven. Even the Hikawa parents were kind, true, honest people that she can easily trust. It felt like she was with her real family whenever she visited their household. They were her solace. They were the only beings that we're able to give her a rewarding feeling for everything she did. They were everything for the noirette and yet she readily left them. That’s gotta be the dumbest thing that she did in her life. Leaving the people she considered her everything all for a stupid paper and recognition from hypocrites. She wonders, what if she didn’t leave back then? Would the Hikawa twins not have ended up like this? Sure, they have reconciled, but the fact that they went through such a horrid history disturbs her to no end. A pang of guilt strikes her whenever she thinks about it. If she didn’t leave in the first place, then maybe she could’ve prevented it. To think they were hurt like that… To think that Sayo was all alone in her lowest…

The Hikawa Sayo that was always there for her alongside her twin. The Sayo that loved her ‘till no end. The girl that she fell for. Ever since they were little, Sayo had always been the more upright, serious, matured one out of the two. Whenever the heiress was feeling down, she would dish out advice that was too mature for someone her age. But to think that she wasn’t with her during tough times, it was like she failed as a human. She was only gone for a few years and when she came back, she turned into a cold, robot-like person. She was constantly shut down and pushed away whenever she came begging for permission to enter her life again. Years were wasted away in her trying to force herself into Sayo’s life until she finally had to halt. However, to think that there was a person capable of doing such a thing in just a few months, she was overflowing with anger and jealousy.

Imai Lisa, the person that helped mend the Hikawa twins’ broken relationship. The person that her dearest is currently interested in. The person who stands in the way of her and Sayo’s happy ending. As the noirette’s thoughts strayed away into a darker, more negative realm, she unconsciously started biting her lips.

‘If only things were going to end up like this, I shouldn’t have agreed to father’s proposal. I should have just stayed here in Japan. If I did, then maybe I could’ve prevented Sayo’s pain. I could have been next to her at that time, not that Lisa bi-!’ Her dark thoughts were only stopped when she felt a stinging pain at her lips. Seeing as to how there’s some blood dripping from her mouth, she quickly wiped it and composed herself.

“My thinking has completely gone Machiavellian style, huh? Not good. Sayo won’t like it if I turn into a possessive beast. Besides, it's not like all hope is lost. I just have to discourage that bassist and steal her away from her. After all, she’s the type that’s easily depressed. That’s easy. To hell with the wishing for happiness shit, I’ll save that for when I fail. Ha! This will be just some mind games, my area of expertise. There’s no way in hell will I fail.” Nagisa muttered to herself as she turned off the shower and walked into the closet to get dressed.

* * *

“Hikawa-san, can you please name two scientists involved in the making of the Big Bang Theory?”

“Georges Lemaitre and Carl Wilhelm Wirtz.” The student council officer smoothly answered with a hint of irritation. It was their 3rd period and their teacher has been constantly annoying her. That was the 5th time that she was called, like hell, there are 19 other students in the room, and yet she was the only one being called. Well, this was already a given if your childhood friend is your teacher. They’ll constantly annoy you with small things like this.

‘For God’s sake! Can’t she pick another student? Just how old is she even to still pull pranks like these!?’

It has been like this ever since Nagisa became a teacher in their school. She’ll always ask Sayo to do different tasks or ask her questions in class. Needless to say, these moments were very irritating. Every time she does this, Sayo’s stress gauge will go up. To be honest, it's quite a wonder how no one has yet to notice that the two have a connection. The guitarist has begged the young teacher to not tell anyone that they’re childhood friends, knowing that she’ll get popular the second she sets foot inside the campus. There is a chance that her fans will annoy, or even worse, attack her because of their “jealousy” of their supposed closeness. She was already stressed out by various elements, she at least wanted to ensure her safety. Good thing that the noirette actually kept her promise.

The guitarist peeked at her teacher, wondering why she agreed to keep their connection a secret. Knowing the genius’ attitude, she was sure that she will immediately say it to the other students for the sole purpose of teasing the archer.

“Hmm? Hikawa-san do you have something to say to me? You’ve been staring at me for quite a long time, you know?” The noirette asked the latter.

“Eh? Ahh, it’s not exactly me staring at you, sensei. I was just listening attentively. I’m pretty sure it is a pretty common action to look at the speaker when one is listening.” The archer quickly restored her cool after being surprised by the sudden mention of her name. Here she goes again. It's another one of the teasing schemes of the genius and she almost—ALMOST fell for it.

“Okay, very well. I suppose that concludes our lesson for today. See you tomorrow.”

As Nagisa exited the room, several students stood up and walked towards their friend’s desk. Chatting with each other. For Sayo, she would prefer it if her classmates just sat at their own desks, silently waiting for their next teacher. She knew that their next teacher would be very late, it has always been like that. Well, even if she says she prefers silence, she can’t blame the others for their lack of patience. Besides who was she to complain? Not like they’re causing her harm. Usually, that is. Today, it seemed like they’ve been casting glances at her more than often. She didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. Nothing’s wrong with her appearance as well. Which leaves…

Nagisa.

‘Dammit. I knew she’s only going to cause trouble for me. I really wish she’d leave Hanasakigawa already. Not like I have the authority to do that though…’ A sigh escaped her lips. A stressed expression replaced her usually calm and serious face. The student council officer tried to come up with schemes to remove the noirette from their faculty staff. But of course, completely failed, leading her to don an even stressed and haggard face. Little did she know that this elicited more suspicious looks from her peers who were currently, unbeknownst to her, brewing some theories about her and their teacher.

* * *

“Thank you very much, Hikawa-san.” Rinko thanked her bandmate for helping her with the mountain of papers she needed to organize.

“You’re welcome, Shirokane-san. Besides, it is also my job to deal with these…” Sayo eyed the stack of documents with what can be taken as annoyance. “I know that it was my own decision to join the Student Council, however, I can’t help but think that the teachers are treating us as robots. And also, that Mikado-sensei who doesn’t even intend to keep an eye on us…” It seems that her pent-up frustration is leaking out as she mentions her childhood friend. “Good luck my ass! Doesn’t she even care for others? And what’s with her, always calling me in class!?!? She isn’t a child anymore, for goodness’ sake!”

“Umm… Hi-hikawa-san you should probably calm down…” The keyboardist advised the guitarist. She was startled when Sayo raised her voice, but a part of her is amused by the fact that other than Hina, just thinking about their teacher can rile the usually calm and collected archer up.

“Pardon me for my outburst. I just can’t help but be annoyed by Nagisa. She’s al-“ The guitarist was cut off by the door suddenly opening and the inquiry of her name.

“Yocchan! Yocchan, are you here? Ah, there you are. Grab your bag and guitar then come with me. Shirokane-san you can leave things as they are over there. You can head on over to practice now” The intruder exclaimed. It was, once again, their genius teacher who is the cause of stress of the teal-haired girl.

“Nagi- Mikado-sensei, would you mind not calling me by that nickname and please lower your voice. That is not proper demeanor for a teacher.” Sayo reprimanded their teacher whose voice can probably be heard in the hallways by many students.

‘Just why is this happening to me!?!? Can’t anyone just give me a break? Does God, if there is one or maybe two, hate me? Why must unfortune befall me?’ The archer had an expression along the lines of stress, agony, and defeat. Rinko, who can only nod and excuse herself, sent a sympathetic look towards her fellow council member.

‘I hope Hikawa-san won’t be put in trouble. Though even I say that, I think it’s sensei who I should be worried about’ The student council president thought. Seeing as to how angry and stressed out the guitarist was, she might hit their teacher with a chair or shoot an arrow at her. ‘I just hope sensei won’t agitate her further… I better tell the others that Hikawa-san will be late…’

“And? What do you want, also where are we going? I’m pretty sure you know that I have band practice today. Being our coach, don’t you think you should let me, as well as you, go now?” The strict student council member complained to the “useless” teacher. Right after the noirette keyboardist has left, Nagisa forced her to come with her. The location? She doesn’t know.

“We’re here.”

Sayo scrutinized her surroundings. Due to stress, fatigue, and annoyance, she wasn’t able to quite grasp where they are. They were somewhere a bit far from the school buildings but still within the campus. Some sort of isolated area. She turned around and saw some kind of creature… A rabbit? Upon seeing the fluffy and cute mammal, she realized their whereabouts. The rabbit farm.

“I know what you’re thinking Yocchan. Why did she bring me here, or something like that I guess?” The noirette wore a placid look. “Y’know, you’ve been working too hard. Look at you, bags are starting to form under your eyes. You already look like a panda!”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that. Anyways, get to the point already. I don’t want to waste more time.” The guitarist felt naïve. Too naïve. For a second there, she thought that her childhood friend will stop teasing her and talk about something serious, but no. She just dragged her all the way to the rabbit farm to annoy her. Great. Seeing as to how the latter just went towards the rabbits and started petting them, Sayo decided to leave due to irritation. ‘I don’t care anymore. I’ll just leave now. I’ll just make my future self deal with all of her whines and complaints once I reach the studio.’

“If you have nothing else to say, I will be taking my leave now.” Truth be told, she actually wanted to stay a little bit longer so she can pet those fluffy, furry, and cute bunnies. However, she also knew that it will just incite another surge of irritating remarks from her teacher, so she refrained from doing so.

“Say, Yocchan.” The latter finally spoke up causing the guitarist to stop in her tracks.

“Yes?”

“Come here.” Nagisa was motioning for her to walk towards where she currently was—by the rabbits. Despite being annoyed at the noirette, the idea of being able to find solace at the bunnies seemed appealing to someone who’s burnt out like her. So she proceeded to squat beside her friend, to be able to pet the fluffy animals.

‘This is bliss. I can totally understand where Hanazono-san’s love for rabbits come from…”

She felt herself being healed by each stroke—their fur was very soft. The uptight and ever-serious girl that goes by the name Hikawa Sayo, became completely immersed in petting the fluffy bunnies. Every time her calloused fingers meet their fur, her tense muscles go lax and her frown turns into a smile. It was a sight to behold for an outsider who can only see her as a spartan student council member with a resting bitch face.

“Fufu.”

“What? Why are you laughing?” Sayo questioned the latter.

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re so cute. A smile suits you better than a frown.” The latter smoothly replied, causing the guitarist to turn crimson and throw complaints. ‘I wish that the only one who can make you blush like crazy is me. However, I completely know that I’m not. There is someone out there who can turn you red with only a gaze, unlike me who still needs an attack of suave words. That’s why…’

“Yocchan, you know, being serious and diligent is fine and all, but how about you? Even if you deny it, I’m pretty sure you’re fed up with everything. However, I know that this is the only way you know how to live your life—you’re the stick to the rulebook type. But all I’m saying is, it’s fine to take a breather every once in a while. It’s not like you need to neglect your duties since you can just go here or to a dog café to relax. Besides, there is a higher possibility that you will collapse and postpone your tasks.” She said shooting a sharp look at the overworked student. “I heard from your mother. You collapsed? 2 or was it 3 times? You know that’s pretty irresponsible. Taking care of oneself is also a responsibility, yet the most responsible person doesn’t do it. You’re such a mess.”

The mentioned “responsible” person could only look away. She has indeed collapsed on a few occasions in the past, but she didn’t need it to be rubbed on her face. Those were some of the memories she would consider embarrassing.

“I know that. You don’t need to remind me of how much of a busybody I am.”

“Woah, you actually acknowledge it yourself. That’s pretty bad, to be honest. To acknowledge the truth and yet still not doing anything about it. You should really copy a ‘lil bit of Hina’s carefree attitude.” After seeing the latter raise an eyebrow, she quickly fixed her wording. “I don’t mean to become an excessively free person but to be more relaxed. God, if another Hina were to spawn, the Hikawa household will surely be burned down by now.”

“Not just our residence, it’s the whole neighborhood that will be in chaos.” Sayo corrected the girl beside her. “Besides, I am perfectly capable of relaxing.” Now, it was Nagisa’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, let’s see.” The older girl probed the latter’s sides. “But you’re so tense… Allow me to help you loosen up…” The noirette proceeded to tickle the poor girl with a sinister expression painted on her face. The guitarist broke into a laughing fit, losing her balance and falling on her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body shook.

“Nagi- sto- ahaha. AhahaHahaha aha-.” She started to cough a bit. The damned girl with skilled hands for tickling knew all of her weak spots. It didn’t seem like she was going to stop anytime soon, so she resorted to violence. She gave her the strongest head chop she could manage whilst still roaring with laughter.

“Ow…” The older one halted her attacks and put both of her hands on top of her head, caressing the offended part. She frowned and gave the latter her puppy eyes.

“What? You deserved it.” She straightened herself. Even though she was still panting, she was able to wear a smirk.

“So? Are you fine now?”

“Eh?”

“Mou~ Why do you think I gave that magnificent speech a while ago? Sometimes, I swear you’re very slow on the pick-up.” She just continued her statement in her mind. ‘Just like how you haven’t picked up on the fact that your crush and childhood friend are into you. Which kinda favors me a little.’

“Well, I’m sorry about that. But, I did feel a bit relieved after that. Just don’t do that all of a sudden again.” The stubborn and serious girl admitted with a slight blush adorning her face.

“Where’s my thank you?” At this point, the 20-years old teacher was trying her best not to kiss her crush. Well, now, she can’t. But if her plans in winning over the guitarist succeed, she can do anything she wants.

“Only if you stop calling me in class a dozen times. I’m fine with you calling me a few times, but not always.”

“Looks like I won’t be getting any thanks today.”

“Why don’t you just give up the teasing?”

“No way in heaven, hell, and purgatory.”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“So are you, Ms. Collapse from Overwork.”

The pair just laughed at how silly their argument is. Soon they stopped and stood up to brush the dirt off their bottoms. It was only then that the ever-serious Roselia guitarist remembered the time. She took out her phone and looked at the time. It flashed 4:20. Great. There was only 10 minutes before their practice starts and she was still at school. There was a great chance that she will be late. ‘I hope Minato-san doesn’t get mad.’

“Oh! Look at the time. If I’m not mistaken, practice starts in a few minutes, right? What to do?” The reason behind her nearing tardiness said annoyingly.

“And whose fault do you think it is?”

“Yours.”

“What? It was clearly your fault.” Sayo’s irritation came back. Was her friend seriously starting another round of foolish banter?

“I mean, you could’ve left me here, but you decided to stay here.”

“But you told me to come with you.”

“I never said you had to stay with me.”

“You know what, you’re right. Which is why I’ll be taking my leave now. Goodbye.” Now fed up, the guitarist just started to walk away. She doesn’t like being late and she doesn’t really want to get Yukina upset. She heard from Hina that she flunked a test—something that the latter probably doesn’t want them to find out. She knew how disastrous and stressful it is to fail a test, not that she ever failed one but as a fellow stressed student.

“Aah, Yocchan wait for me.”

“I won’t.” She curtly responded.

The noirette sped up and caught the teal-haired girl’s hand. She tugged her backwards a bit strongly which caused the latter to lose balance and fall straight into her embrace. Nagisa took the opportunity to wrap her arms around the guitarist’s frame.

“I told you to wait for me.”

“Let go of me.”

“After I talk to you.”

“You can talk to me after you let me go.” Sayo replied. She was squirming her way out but to no avail. The latter was far stronger than her and seemed like she had no intention of giving up.

“You know, all that I have said today came from the bottom of my heart. You should really take care of yourself.” Her hold on the younger girl tightened as she rested her head at the crook of the latter’s neck. “I don’t want you to go through hardships anymore.”

Sayo winced at that. Nagisa knew about the twin’s past. It was a time akin to drowning. It was suffocating. Without even doing anything, the life inside her was slowly slipping out. Just by standing beside her sister, she felt pain, despair, and worthlessness. But that was all in the past. She—no, the two of them overcame it already. They’ve come to terms with each other. She isn’t drowning in a bottomless pit of hatred, envy, and inferiority anymore. The act of living doesn’t suffocate her anymore. She has already found her own special sound. She can now finally face her twin and chase her. No matter how fast Hina will run, she’ll make sure to catch her.

Things have changed already. She isn’t the weak person she was before. Roselia was one of the greatest factors in the mending of their relationship. It was because of them that she realized what she needed to do. It was because of them. It was because of… her. Her, Imai Lisa. She was the one who unraveled the pitch-black veil that enveloped the guitarist. She parted the curtains to let the light shine into her life. It was her words that were able to alter her view of her life. It was thanks to her that she could finally breathe in this wretched world. It was all thanks to her…

That’s right. This is why she fell in love with her. It was her kindness, her virtuousness, her allure. Even her worst points—her self-deprecating attitude, her rare pessimism, her blind selflessness that she loses herself in. The entirety of the entity Imai Lisa is what caused her to fall deeply in love. Too bad she can’t fulfill her wish of being romantically involved with her…

“Hmm… I wonder what you’re thinking of. It’s rare for you to not respond quickly…” The noirette broke the silence she casted with her previous words.

The guitarist clutched the latter’s arms that were holding her near. “If you’re thinking that I will throw myself in a depressed state as my past foolish self did, then you’re gravely mistaken. I’ve already changed. Roselia has helped me realize my failures and also taught me how to correct them.” Sayo turned her head around to gaze straight at the latter’s eyes with confidence and a smile on her lips. “Besides, how dare you compare mundane tasks with my past with Hina? I’m not necessarily proud of it, but something like overbearing teachers can never leave me depressed.”

“Heh~ Is that so? Then looks like I won’t have anything to worry about. You do have a point there. If such secretarial work can leave you feeling down, then that will certainly be lamentable.”

“Now that we’ve talked, can you let go of me now?”

“Oh, sure.” The noirette released the younger girl from her embrace.

“Nee, Yocchan.”

“What now?”

“I just realized this, but why are you fine with me clinging to you but with others not? I mean, I’ve noticed Lisa or your classmates trying to initiate some skinship with you but you always avoid it rather smoothly.” The voiced out realization of the older girl made Sayo blush like crazy—especially at the mention of her crush’s name.

“Well, that’s because you’re like a sister to me basically. Being close to your family isn’t at all unknown, right? But when it comes to other people, it’s very uncomfortable and foreign. It’s because you’re not used to them and you don’t know their way of thinking. You deem things that you don’t know as a possible danger, don’t you? I mean, I-Imai-san isn’t a total stranger at all, but I just don’t feel comfortable with excessive skinship. Besides, why are you asking me these? This question won’t benefit you at all, right?”

The prim and proper student council member turned into another flustered mess. This made Nagisa chuckle a bit. But that was purely superficial. ‘Yocchan, Yocchan, Yocchan… You’re really bad at hiding things you know… You only blushed because I mentioned her, right? You wouldn’t react like that if I mentioned your sister or anyone else, would you? She’s the only one who could fluster you like that without even being physically near you… She’s so loved by you and yet still doesn’t plan to confess… What a coward. A pathetic person. Why should I give you up to such a tactless being? She doesn’t deserve to be loved by you. The only person perfect for you is me, not her or anyone else. Yet you wouldn’t look at me as anything more than a friend… This is why I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. To make sure that at the endgame, you’ll long to be with me. That you will only look at my direction. I get everything that I want. I’m certain I’ll also get you…’

“If that’s the case…” The older girl swiftly took her friend’s hand and intertwined it with hers. “You wouldn’t have any problem with me holding your hands like this, right?”

“If I told you yes, I do have a problem with it, will you give up on teasing me on our way to the studio?”

“No, I’ll double it. But if you let me hold your hand, then I’ll zip my mouth.”

“Do what you want.”

The noirette grinned at that. She can hold Sayo’s hand. Her person of interest. She was genuinely happy in being able to intertwine her hands like this with her, but this was also a subtle scheme in breaking a certain brunette’s heart. Her closeness with the guitarist is something that, she knows, the latter is jealous of. After all, their teal-haired mutual crush isn’t exactly comfortable with body contact, excluding family. This is why the brunette will never be able to enjoy some skinship with her, seeing as she is the one the guitarist has fallen for. ‘How tragic. They are two souls that long for each other, yet some external force restrains them from revealing their true feelings… The only one who benefits from their inability to speak up is me, the one who’s figured it all out. How lucky can I get? Well, technically I am unlucky, seeing as the one I’m longing for longs for a different person…’

* * *

“I apologize for being late, everyone. Nagisa took her time with some unnecessary counseling session.” The upright and strict guitarist apologized for her tardiness. Well, they weren’t technically late, just borderline late. There was still about a minute before their practice officially starts, but everyone has already done their pre-practice routine and looks like have already started working on their parts. Usually, she was the first one to arrive or second to Yukina, but this time some _mob_ stalled her.

“That’s fine with me, but could you stop holding hands already? You won’t be able to play the guitar if you kept on latching to each other like that.” Yukina exclaimed in a deadpan, yet somewhat irritated manner. It seems like she has been anticipating her guitarist to arrive since a while ago, although their keyboardist already informed her that they might be late. This put her in a somewhat grumpy mood. Adding the fact that the two were holding hands and seemed like they were just fooling around instead of arriving at practice early, heightened her grumpiness. Well, other than the fact that she has to take a few supplementary classes for failing a test.

Sayo immediately withdrew her hand and spat out an excuse to cover up the fact that she forgot that she was holding hands with her childhood friend. “Excuse us for that. Nagisa insisted to do that. We all know she is fairly childish.”

“Oi, don’t make me take all the blame.”

Their young drummer chuckled a bit with their antics, with Rinko giggling as well and Yukina just rolling her eyes. The two in front of them looked like a comedy duo or cast of a sitcom with the way they act. As for the bassist… Lisa was refraining to look in their direction. She just listened to them while fiddling with her bass, looking as if she’s busy, but actually not. The picture of their coach and her crush holding hands was too much for her. She wonders why they were doing that? Didn’t Sayo hate skinship or even mere physical contact? If so, why was she holding hands with someone? Was it because she was special to her? Why is it that whenever she tries to do that, she gets angry or avoids her? Was she not allowed to do that because she wasn’t special? Why? Didn’t Roselia become closer than ever? Even if it was just some friendly contact, surely it would be fine, right? The other members were able to initiate some form of touch or invade her personal space, but why not her? Even Yukina, during their lives, why doesn’t she subtly brush her off when their vocalist does some kind of fanservice? Was it because it was for the audience? How about now? No spectators were around. They won’t have any audience to rile up with acting all lovey-dovey and holding hands like that…

Maybe it was because she’s different from the others. Hina told her before, when the Hikawa twins still had a rift, that Sayo avoided her. Maybe, it was the same thing. Maybe Sayo hates her. A lot, probably. After all, she was the one that she seemed to really despise back when Roselia was first formed. Maybe it was because she was so nosy, stubborn, laidback, not that good at playing, annoying… Ahh…

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and stream down her face. It was a good thing that her childhood/best friend was a bit grumpy to notice her situation. It was a good thing for her since if she saw her like this, she probably would inquire her and garner the attention of the others. Well, not like she had to worry about Yukina looking in her direction since the three were still talking to Sayo and Nagisa. She was alone in a room with six people. She honestly wants them all to stop talking, especially Ako who kept on asking the two—mostly Nagisa—about various things. She just wants to start practice, so she can quickly go home and plop down at her bed. Then cry, maybe or maybe not. She decided to just tough it out and keep a poker face on. But, toughing it out seemed even tougher when Ako asked a question whose answer was equivalent to downing a cabinet of depressants in one go.

“Nee, Nagisa-san. What was the counseling you were talking about? Did Sayo-san do something wrong? Is she getting expelled? The super strict and serious Sayo-san!? Oh no!” The young chuunibyou drummer asked and her exaggerated and dramatic question was met with a way more exaggerated and dramatic answer.

“Fufu… Ako-chan it wasn’t something like that. Yocchan called it a counseling session but I think she’s just too embarrassed about it… Th-“

“Okay, stop! Don-“ The noirette covered the guitarist’s mouth with her hand, preventing her to speak. She then proceeded to use her free arm to prevent the latter from struggling, which she was successful in doing so.

“Are you that embarrassed about it? I mean, I wouldn’t be shocked if you are. After all, you’ve shown me a side of yours that you normally wouldn’t show others. Y’know, you were so cute and adorable a while ago. Especially making _that_ kind of expression…” Her words were agonizingly ambiguous. One might interpret in a fluffy and friendly manner, while most would think of an… adult situation… Their chuunibyou chose the first option, being the innocent child she is—she did wonder what kind of things they did though. The other 3rd years—including Lisa—however, went with the second interpretation. Rinko’s face was painted in a deep red hue, so is Yukina’s, though still a bit grumpy.

The bassist was… She stopped functioning. She was even too shocked to blush. Her mind went haywire—she couldn’t think straight anymore. Her complexion went from being full of life and the same as always to an unhealthy pale tone. It was as if a ghost appeared before her. She couldn’t feel anything anymore—not even sadness or jealousy. It was only emptiness. No. Maybe, it wasn’t exactly emptiness. It was just that a rush of emotions was flowing inside of her at an incredible speed that her brain can’t keep up, thus processing it as nothing. It was because she felt so much that she felt nothing.

“Can you stop saying things that will cause misunderstandings!?” Sayo finally broke free from the noirette’s hold. A blush as red as Rinko’s and Yukina’s now adorning her features. “I know you’re saying those on purpose!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nagisa said, deflecting the accusation. “All I said were true, you will be the liar if you reject my statement. I’m pretty sure some other students saw us back then.”

“Wait, there were students back then!? Why di- Ugh! Forget it. Not like there was anything to see.” The stressed guitarist now focused her attention on her bandmates that were still flabbergasted. “Nothing happened. I assure you. We just visited the rabbit farm and had a wholesome talk about life. The end.”

“Yeah. A talk about our life after marriage.”

“Would you shut up or do I have to steal a pistol from the nearest police box to fire and shove down your throat?”

“Fine…”

“Anyways, let us just start practice. Again, I apologize for being late. I know I—ahem—we were the reason that band practice didn’t start sooner, but can we please practice now?” A sort of a pleading look was sent towards Yukina, hoping that she’ll forgive her and give the go signal already. Being in this awkward situation was really taking it’s toll on Sayo’s sanity, and she longed to get out of it already.

Yukina quitted being grumpy and motioned for everyone to get ready, but her childhood/best friend was not responding. It seemed like her mind was still pending. Even after Sayo’s outburst at the noirette’s ambiguous words, she was still in a trance. The train of emotions was circulating throughout her brain and making her think of unnecessary, negative, and depressing thoughts. Yukina called her once, twice, and thrice, but she still didn’t respond. Her mind was too preoccupied. She only came to her senses when someone shook her.

“Imai-san. Are you feeling unwell? I apologize, once more, if you are. It was because of me being late that prolonged our session.” The person she was longing for asked her with a rather concerned expression. ‘Sayo… I’m so happy that you’re concerned for me… But… I’m fine…’. The words that she was supposed to say, never came out of her mouth. All she did was stare at the guitarist with somewhat reddish eyes, due to her holding back her tears. The guitarist, seeing as there was no response from the brunette, inquired their leader if Lisa can go home for the day. “Minato-san. I think we should send Imai-san home. She’s so pale and her eyes are reddish, she might be sick.”

Yukina looked over at her best friend. It was true—she looked sick—but she was also sure that she wasn’t, physically speaking. Being her friend for a decade now, she understands Lisa the best when it comes to things like this. Even if she was kinda emotionally distant, she knows when the brunette was having problems caused by her pessimistic side. And this time, it was one of those. Her red eyes are from her refraining from bawling her eyes out. The paleness is caused by negativity or a shocking topic. She knows her so well that she also knows the cause of her troubles this time. It was none other than Sayo. She was getting hints about the feelings of Lisa for her guitarist for quite a while now. Sadly, she doesn’t know about the other party’s feelings. As much as she wants to help her best friend out, she can’t. The only thing she can do is to listen to her woes.

“If that’s the case, then practice is cancelled. It seems like nothing is going to get done at this rate, therefore the cancellation. Also, we have a live coming up soon. I want my bassist to be in perfect condition. I’ll help her home so you won’t have to worry about her. Any questions?”

“None…” The guitarist replied though a dejected expression was present on her face for a few seconds. ‘I also want to help her go home… Like hell I can say that. Besides, Imai-san will be much more comfortable with Minat0-san helping her instead of me…’

“But, Yukina, it’s okay. I’m fine you don’t need to cancel practice. I’ll take up Sayo’s advice to go home though…” Lisa finally spoke up. She really didn’t need to be accompanied home. She wasn’t even sick. She was just… sick of her life.

“No buts, Lisa. If you insist that you’re fine, then you must still be able to talk to me later, right? I have a few things to ask of you once we’re home.” The stoic leader rebutted her stubborn friend. Honestly, she might understand her the best, but she still can’t figure out why she was so stubborn.

Nagisa, on the other hand, watched the scene unfold. She was delighted to see the hurt expression reflected in Lisa’s eyes. It doubled her joy when she saw the misunderstanding between Yukina and Sayo. Her plans were going on a good start. It was perfect. Even her second plan was eventually going to start soon. With a little bit of patience and poker face, she’ll attain a side by her beloved soon.

‘Call me cruel or whatever truthful yet insulting words you have in your limited vocabulary. But, surely, if a person is faced with such a tempting road, you’ll take it no matter how dangerous or inhumane it is. That’s how humans work. There is no such thing as right or wrong in our world. There are only popular opinions on various topics that we deem as either right or wrong. Mine just so happens to be unique, unpopular, and commonly viewed as a nefarious thought. Nothing’s wrong with it… Nothing at all…’


	4. Yūki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Conflict doesn't arise from external forces. It all starts with us. That's why the enemy you have to defeat is none other than yourself."

“Have you calmed down now?” A certain songstress asked the depressed brunette. As soon as they got inside Lisa’s room—after many inquiries from her mom about her appearance—the bassist plopped down her bed and cried her heart out. The recent events seemed to be a bit too much for her maiden heart to handle. Though, said heart was now broken. All the thinking that she did was also taking a toll on her body. Her head was aching. Well, even if she thought a lot, the conclusion her mind reached was rather depressing and disheartening.

“I guess…” Well, she wasn’t technically lying. She wasn’t crying anymore, but her heart was still a mess from all the tumult her feelings have caused.

“Then, can you talk to me now? If you keep on bottling your feelings, then it’ll be more troublesome to deal with it afterwards.”

“…Where did you learn that? Where is the Yukina that’s dense and can’t get a clue? My little baby kitten?” Even through her haze of emotions, she was still able to retort to her friend’s unusual vocabulary. Actually, she was wondering how in the world did she notice that she was sick emotionally and not physically. She was surprised when the latter asked to stay for a while, then the look in her eyes told her that she knew everything. She expected her to conclude that she was having a fever or something, not having a freaking mental/emotional breakdown. Maybe, the little antisocial kitten from before is now a grown-up cat that can read between the lines.

“You dragged me into numerous movie marathons—mostly disgusting and crappy romance—when I could’ve been composing songs or practicing…”

“…Makes sense.” Her heart was going back to it’s normal state. Having her best friend by her side, acting the same as always, was helping her forget unnecessary things. Well, if the aforementioned best friend didn’t bring it up again.

“Enough of the little things. Looks like you can handle a conversation already without bawling, so let me ask you. What happened between you and Sayo? I know you’re in love with her. It was obvious. But why did you suddenly freeze up when she showed up at rehearsal today? Did you confess to her and got rejected?”

“…” Lisa just lied there—with her belly flat against the bed and arms propped up to support her—whilst staring at her friend blankly. She completely forgot all about the pain her heart was going through. Instead, she wants to laugh out loud and facepalm. ‘And here I thought that the very embodiment of denseness, aka Yukina, finally got better at reading the mood and people’s emotions…’

“Why are you not saying anything? Don’t worry, I won’t reprimand or criticize you because of what nonsensical, cringy, and cliché things you probably might’ve done.”

“Yukina…”

“Yes?”

“Are you blind?”

“…As far as I know, I have perfect vision.”

“Then, why can’t you see the closeness of Nagisa-san and Sayo!? Their friendliness! Nagisa-san’s subtle flirting with her! And Sayo’s somewhat meek responses! Also, the way that Sayo change moods whenever Nagisa-san’s in the picture! And! A while ago! When they were holding hands! Sayo never does that to anyone! Well, except Hina… Anyways! The thing a while ago! The counseling thing that they did! God knows, whatever happened then! Another one! When we first met Nagisa-san! She tried to… kiss Sayo…” The heartbroken lass screamed at the top of her lungs. At first, it was just to explain to Yukina the reason behind her broken heart, but it suddenly turned into her venting. She couldn’t help it. Tears started to stream down her face as the jealousy she felt during the events she mentioned resurfaced. As her sobs grew louder, the tightness she felt in her chest got stronger.

“Lisa…”

“I’m pathetic, aren’t I? I don’t even have the gall to confess to her, yet I’m sobbing like I was dumped by someone I’ve dated for a decade. I don’t even have the right to cry…”

“…”

“Ahhh… I want to reset my brain… I want to forget everything…”

“You’re really pathetic.”

“Eh?”

“As I said, you’re pathetic. And I mean that a lot. So what if they are inseparable? The two of us are like that as well. We act all—ugh, I hate this word—lovey-dovey, yet we aren’t dating or anything. We just grew up together as best friends. We have a stronger bond than most friends, which is why we’re very close. We act like sisters or even a mother and child—at least that’s what I heard. So, isn’t it the same for them? Besides, to me, it actually seems that Sayo is irritated just by being with Nagisa-san. If anything, it feels like she’s being teased and annoyed all the time. But, she isn’t entirely opposed to her sticking around, just like with Hina. They’re more sisters than lovers. Also, if you’re referring to the one a while ago, I’m pretty sure nothing happened.”

“…And how can you ensure that? Yukina, the only thing you’ve desired is to stand at the apex and subjugate the world of music, so how can you say that? You won’t be able to understand. Also, there’s no point in taking us and Hina as a comparison. I know, I can just feel it. It’s something very silly and instinctual, but I know they’re different. What they have is different from what we have…” Negativity has swallowed her thoughts. The brunette kept on sinking in the sea of wistfulness. She didn’t quite understand her actions. She knows deep inside, that these were the words that she wanted to hear at the moment. Words of reassurance. Yet, her brain keeps on spewing words of denial. Was there some kind of scientific meaning behind it? A psychological response? Was it her insecurity? Was there a demon of sorrow that possessed her? Or was it because she wanted to hear more of those soothing words? Egging her friend on to say more words to heal her damaged heart? To fully convince her mind and heart that the two were only in a completely platonic relationship? Maybe. No, surely. That’s what all it was, but why can’t she still accept them? Oh. Was it because her mind and heart were on different pages? The type of situation where her mind tries to accept that she won’t have any chances, while her heart wants to hear those words and do something?

“It’s true that the only thing that matters to me is music. But nowadays, it doesn’t occupy the entirety of my being anymore. I have left behind that empty shell of a person. Roselia was the one that helped me escape that solid fortress. You know that. After all, you were the main person that wrecked my icy walls. Yes, I’m indifferent to most things. But if there’s anything that I understand, that is the fact that you are suffering because of your stupid and stubborn pessimism. I may not be well-versed in romance, but I at least understand a few things.”

“Yukina…”

“Anyways, back at the topic at hand. If you’re that troubled by it, why don’t you just ask Sayo? It’s better if you just confess. From all the movies that we watched (you forced me to watch), I remember that some kind of conflict arises then the protagonist confesses their feelings. Doesn’t that sum up your situation right now? As a firm believer of those cringy plots, don’t you think you should do the same as those characters?”

“But those kind of situations only have good results because they’re works of fiction. There’s no way good things will come out of it if I do confess…” Oh… Here she goes again…

“It just sounds like you’re being a coward.”

“…” No response. Yukina can be so scarily on point sometimes. Well, she is—in a sense—quite experienced with life dramas, being part of them for a long time. The only thing different are their roles and their situations. Before, it was Yukina that was in Lisa’s shoes—the one being all angsty—not the other way around. It warms her heart and soul to know that she is there for her this time, but her suggestion frightens her. She’s a coward. That goes without saying. Crying over speculations based on ambiguous scenes—pathetic. ‘Is this what the past Yukina felt when we were offering her various words of encouragement and comfort? The feeling of being stuck between a sea of agonizing introspection and an island of unknowns? If so… then my best friend might be one of the bravest people living.’

“You know I can’t stand your current behavior. You were the person that’s been trying to reach out to me for years and succeeded. You were a huge factor in changing me. Yet, you’re mulling over some stupid thoughts which you are not even sure of. The Imai Lisa that’s the bassist of Roselia is a goddess of kindness that has an unyielding spirit. Not someone that cries a year’s worth of tears for some negative thoughts. Keep this up and you might break mine and Sayo’s records of depression periods.”

“Sayo, huh… She did have a lot of troubles like these, right?” Lisa pondered for a while, thinking about the hurdles that the person she’s fallen for has overcome. ‘Her issues with Hina, self-doubt, consistent fears… She’s one hell of a strong girl… Yet, I’m like this… A mess. My mind and heart are clashing. I keep on denying my friend’s encouragement. In the end, I choose to continue sinking in this ocean of anguish… It doesn’t even matter if Nagisa-san is going out with Sayo. A coward like me doesn’t deserve someone like her.’

“…I’m pretty sure that you’re not even listening to what I am saying. You just keep on wallowing in despair.” The songstress was starting to get really annoyed at her friend. All her motivational speeches will mean nothing if she was going to keep up that annoying denial ordeal. ‘This girl is being really irritating. Why can’t she just see that nothing is going on with Nagisa-san and Sayo? Well, that’s how I see it at least… Not like I’m the brightest bulb out there, though I don’t like admitting it. Besides, why can’t she just get Sayo out of her mind? Practice bass or something, damn it! Romance… What an annoying thing…’

“You know what to do? Just go and confront Sayo about it, as I said a while ago. You don’t even have to confess. I was kidding about that… kinda. Anyways, she won’t even suspect anything about you. You are nosy, after all…” Yukina looked at the brunette who was only half-listening to her. It seemed like she didn’t hear anything that the latter said. AGAIN.

“Aaahh… Fuck it.” Yukina isn’t one to snap easily. In fact, there are almost no instances that she yelled at someone because of anger. She would usually state her complaints in a mad yet still reserved manner. Shouting is Sayo’s thing to Hina and sometimes Ako, not her’s. But this… This situation requires her to yell. For the sake of her best friend and her own sanity. She has—needs to—put an end to this pointless dilemma.

“Just how stupid can you be!? Have all those romantic movies rendered you delusional? Do you believe in those sappy romances more than your best friend that knows you better than anyone else? Yes, yes, yes. I know. I know that I’ve been distancing myself from you for a long time, so how can I possibly understand you better than anyone else? Well, that was for like half a decade or something. If a decade is equivalent to ten years and not a hundred. I don’t even know what that means, I just said it. Which means, I’ve known you for all the remaining years that we have been neighbors and friends! I know your likes and dislikes. Your actually very complicated and irritating attitude! The type of person that you like! Heck, I was even the first person you ever came out to as a homosexual! So don’t wallow in self-pity and despair. If you don’t know what to do, then follow me. Don’t lose yourself like what I did back then. If the thing about Sayo is bothering you, then ask her about it. If you like her, then say it to her.” At this point, she probably would’ve been heard by Lisa’s parents or even her own parents next door, considering how loud she is. She would have to deal with that later. “Wake up! Don’t be a coward. Anyways… Actually, let me catch my breath first…”

“Pfft… Yukina, that’s the first time I’ve heard you shout like that in ages. The last one was probably when we were still kids.” Lisa was shocked by the sudden (but actually is to be expected because of how she was acting) outburst from her friend. To be honest, seeing her stoic best friend being all irritated and panting from shouting (which is out of character for her), is quite refreshing. If she got her to be all worked up like that, then she should really stop embracing those negative thoughts. The latter has been repeating her words for the whole time and she keeps on rejecting them like some kind of defense mechanism. Her shout finally ended that

Indeed, Yukina isn’t the sharpest when it comes to these kind of things—basically everything other than music—but what she said was true. She doesn’t have any concrete evidence that they were dating—she just settled for that because she was a coward. She just needed an excuse to not confess and to put out the fire that Sayo ignited. She wasn’t just purely sad because of Nagisa—she might’ve actually been a little bit relieved that she came. If she was there, she had someone to blame for not being able to confess. This is why she was having mixed emotions about Yukina’s words. She was jealous of Nagisa—that much is true. She was also heartbroken because of Nagisa’s advances on Sayo. But once she accepted that Sayo isn’t the least bit infatuated with the latter, she would have to face her feelings. The need and urge to confess. Also in the tiniest interactions they’ll have, Sayo might notice her feelings. She’ll notice… then reject her. This is why she yearned for a reason to distance herself from her. If she had, she might be able to protect their friendship. She can disguise her longing touches as friendly skinship for only so long. Sayo, as dense as she may be, will eventually realize and distance herself. God. Rejected before confessing? That’s the most painful rejection. Before that happens, Lisa had to distance herself on her own. To extinguish the fire all on her own. To plunge in the ocean and be born anew. And possibly sink to the very bottom, not seeing the light anymore, becoming a lifeless being.

Well, that’s it. Imai Lisa is a coward who chooses to blame others for her pain and suffering that she put herself through. A shitty human.

“Lisa. You like Sayo don’t you?”

But when her childhood friend who’s been through her own share of angsty history, gives her the mental courage she needed, how can she possibly stay like that?

“Then tell her that you love her.”

Aahh… The determination that seems to never leave her golden orbs, her stoic expression that refuses to yield to invisible forces trying to drag her down, a muse with a powerful voice that renders everyone in a trance, such an amazing person is supporting her. How can she still answer with a no?

“Sayo might not accept it, yet we don’t know if she will reject it. Nothing’s set on the rock, there’s no use mulling over it when you don’t even make a move. However, I’m certain. She won’t treat you cruelly. As someone that often points out how similar the two of us are, don’t you think you should believe in my words?”

“Yeah, I believe you. I won’t dawdle in messy, biased, incomplete thoughts anymore. And… I’ll make sure to confess one day.” Lisa had a relieved look on her face. The tears that were streaming down her face before, was now gone. The depressed expression was replaced by one of alleviation. ‘Who would have thought that Yukina, of all people, was the one who enlightened me? I swear, it feels like the world has turned upside down.’

“Man~ Your shout really snapped me out of it… To think that you can be an emotional pillar now… Waah~ I’m so touched! Onee-chan is proud of you~.”

“Stop that, you drama queen. Besides, how can you easily change moods? Weren’t you just being all depressed and heartbroken a while ago?”

“Well… Your inspiring words brought back my confidence? Haha… Thanks, Yukina.”

“You’re welcome, but you weren’t listening to me at all. I only got your attention when I screamed at the top of my lungs, didn’t I?”

“Ahahaha… Sorry.”

“Anyways, I assume that you have the courage to confess now?”

“Umm… About that, I don’t think I will confess anytime soon…” Despite now being free from dark thoughts, it seems like the brunette still doesn’t have enough courage to confess.

The way that Yukina looked at Lisa was indecipherable. It was her usual deadpan face, a face usually void of emotions. But this time, it was kinda different. Like the times when she can’t really think of new lyrics or when she fails a test. A mixture of anger, stress, irritation, and a hint of disappointment.

“I hate to say this, but the first thing I am going to do is call Ako when I get home. Actually, I’ll do it right now. If I tell her what’s going on with you, she’ll surely help me. What was that term again?” The vocalist snapped for the second time, though way calmer than the previous one. But… Silence indicates when someone finally lost their shit. And it seems like it happened to Yukina.

“Wa-wait! Yukina, don’t tell Ako! She’s the last person you can tell! She’s still a baby! Also, she might blab it to Sayo. I don’t want that to happen.”

“Hmm… Wingman… Yeah, that’s what it’s called. Though, since we’re girls, I guess it’s supposed to be wingwomen.” The latter didn’t listen to the brunette. She instead reached inside her bag for her phone. As soon as she was able to fish it out, she instantly went to LINE to contact Ako.

Lisa was trying to grab the phone from her friend, but when she saw how Yukina was able to easily locate LINE, she felt like a proud mom. ‘You’ve really grown… To think you don’t have to spend 5 minutes to locate a single app… I’m so proud!’

Well, her “proud mom” feeling aside, she was sweating buckets. Ako is like the third worst person she can ever tell her crush to—the first and second being Moca and Hina. She’ll definitely plot something to get them together, only to make Sayo uncomfortable. That’ll totally diminish her already low chances with Sayo. It’s not like she didn’t trust Ako at all. In fact, she knows that Ako will support her. It’s just that she’s overly supportive, in the wrong ways. She’s just too much of a gremlin at times.

“Yukinaa!!! Don’t!!!”

“Ako? I have something to say. It is very confidential and I want you to help me with it, for the sake of Roselia.”

“Noo!!!” Lisa kept on trying to snatch the phone from Yukina, but the vocalist kept on dodging while quickly filling their drummer in with some questionable information. ‘How the hell does she keep on dodging me? Where is the clumsy and trips-over-nothing Yukina? Also, can’t she stop making things sound so far-fetched? What the hell is “for the sake of Roselia”? Don’t make my personal conflict become everyone’s problem! What if the word gets to Sayo?’

The silver-haired songstress finally ended the call, wearing a rare smug look on her usually stoic face. They were both panting, but Yukina had a satisfied and victorious expression. The operation to hook up her annoying best friend with her guitarist will start tomorrow, with some help from Ako and others. She did ask her to say it to Rinko. The keyboardist will play a big role in their operation. They’ll be their informant, being the person who spends the most time with Sayo within their band. She thought of asking Hina to help, but Sayo might find out about it. Maybe she’ll just approach her tomorrow at school. To be honest, Yukina is quite surprised at herself. To think she can do such things.

‘To think that I can come up with something like this… I’m surprised. Lisa’s romance movies aren’t that useless after all. I know that I’m doing this for Lisa, but this might actually be fun. It feels like, umm… What does Ako always do in that NFO game again? Uuhh… Quest? Right, a quest. It feels like a quest… I kinda understand the undying enthusiasm of Ako now…’

“You… You’re too cruel! I can’t believe you actually said it to Ako!”

“If I’m cruel, what does that make you? You being wishy-washy like that is irritating to witness, you know?”

“That’s true, but you could’ve at least not told Ako! What am I going to do now? She’ll surely be enthusiastic about it, then Sayo will…”

“Find out about it? I don’t think so. Sayo is smart, but I think she’s not that knowledgeable when it comes to romance. If that’s the case, then I don’t think she will conclude anything from Ako’s enthusiasm. She is always enthusiastic to the point that it feels like she never gets tired, so I don’t think that Sayo will be suspicious of it. Besides, Sayo has her hands full with Nagisa-san, right?”

“…Yeah… Nagisa-san… She’s always with Sayo…”

“Are you serious? Again?”

* * *

“Uuuugghhhh… My eyes are so red…” The bassist complained. Before Yukina went home, she started bawling again. She was going on about how lucky she is to have a friend like her, thanking and apologizing endlessly for her behavior. If they weren’t minors, their parents would have concluded that the brunette was drunk. Their voices can be heard all the way to the vocalist’s house and were only stopped when her mom, with a concerned expression, came in and told Yukina that her parents were looking for her. Well, they did bicker for about 2 hours, not leaving any time for their homework.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours.” The brunette answered, garnering a questioning and annoyed look from her best friend. “If you didn’t scold me a lot yesterday, then I wouldn’t have cried.” There was a playful tone in her delivery but the latter still snapped, though in a calmer manner than yesterday.

“My fault? I didn’t immediately do my homework, even if I failed the last test, just to prevent you from crying yourself to sleep and it’s my fault?”

“Hey, since when did you care about studies?”

“When my parents told me that I’ll have to lessen my participation in band activities if I failed. I honestly thought of running away from home, but I remembered that the only person I could possibly ask to stay with for the meantime was you, my next-door neighbor.”

“That’s why we keep on telling you to take your studies seriously.”

“Knowing the value of x will not improve my singing.”

“Keep that up and you’ll soon be forced to sing formulas.”

“I do-" The songstress was about to retort, but was cut short by a certain guitarist that looks like her best friend's crush.

"Lisacchi! Yukina-chan! G'morning!" The younger Hikawa greeted them with a more energetic tone than usual. Her already chipper demeanor was multiplied by a hundredfold and it gives the brunette bad vibes. Especially with the fact that her sparkling eyes were directed at her.

"Good morning Hina-san."

"Go-good morning... Hina. Did something happen? You're more energetic than usual." The bassist asked her friend. Hina being too energetic, she learned, means that she found something exciting that's sure to come with various problems. And, somehow… She feels like this time, it has to do with her.

“Hmm? Lisacchi~ I think you already know why~”

“N-no, I don’t…”

“Really?”

“Y-yes?” Lisa looked over to (glared at) Yukina, wondering if she spilled the beans to her crush’s twin sister. If she did—oh boy—she’ll be in far more trouble than with just their little gremlin called Ako involved. As if able to read her mind, the latter just shrugged and shook her head. It seemed like she was also clueless about—if it was really about her love interest—how Hina got the info. For now, all she could do was to pray that whatever got Hina to be so chipper isn’t at all related to her huge crush on Sayo.

“Hehe… The word has reached me… Lisacchi!” The short-haired girl pointed a finger at her friend. Her excitement was so visible in her words yet she was prolonging her proclamation, making the brunette anxious. “I heard that you’re gonna confess to Onee-chan!”

Now, one shouldn’t forget their location when talking about such matters. As Hina dropped her previous statement in an unnecessarily loud voice, all of their classmates looked at them. Some were seen to gossip right after, others were giving a thumbs-up, and a few had an expression of shock and speechlessness plastered on their faces. Nonetheless, they were all congratulating her. Well, to be expected, Lisa was as red as a tomato. She quickly shut Hina up, while trying to drag her out of the classroom. Unfortunately, their teacher suddenly appeared, preventing Lisa from interrogating Hina. At least, she thinks, their teacher didn’t hear a single thing that Hina revealed.

* * *

“So… Ako told you about it?” Lisa asked the enthusiastic girl sitting in front of her. It was their lunch break and her patience finally paid off—she was able to interrogate the guitarist. They were on the rooftop. After the little… scenario a while ago, the brunette can’t really stay in the classroom. It was too embarrassing. Surprisingly, Afterglow wasn’t there. Lisa supposes that their drummer let the cat out of the bag and blabbed it to them. She was about to scold Yukina for being the root of all these, but the disappointed look that the latter wore when they reached the deserted rooftop was more than enough for her. The bassist made a mental note that she’d tease her best friend about it later after they’re done with this little ”meeting” of theirs.

“Yup~” Hina had her sparkling eyes and wide grin equipped. “So? What’s the plan? Should we make it grand? Oh! How about flying to France? What if you confess in front of the Eiffel tower? Doesn’t that fit your idea of romantic? It’ll be boppin’!”

“Fra-! Sigh… Hina… That’s not it…”

“Eeehhh? But that’s the thing that Aya-chan always watches! Don’t you watch the same things as her?”

“I do, but no sane person does that… They only do that in films. Besides, I’m not here to discuss anything about you guys h-hooking me and Sayo up. I want to tell you guys to stop.”

“Eh!? But don’t you like Onee-chan!?”

“Hi-Hina! Not so loud! Y-yes I do like her, but…”

“Then why won’t you confess?”

“Because…”

“Ughh… Romance is hard!”

“I couldn’t agree with you more Hina-san.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s why you guys shouldn’t waste your time being my wingwomen. Yukina should just go and fix her grades, Hina should do her job as student council president and an idol, while Ako finishes her quests in NFO. Yeah, that’s what you should all do.”

“No! Quests are part of a princess of darkness’ duty, but what would you call someone who abandons her friends? That’s so uncool! Be it defeating the priestess of the ancient ones or putting out the phoenix’s eternal flame, comrades should fight together and endeavor through all conflicts!” The chuunibyou first-year suddenly appeared in front of them, striking one of her cool poses. On one hand, she’s holding a phone. It seemed like it was in a call with someone.

“A-ako… Mou~ How many times do I have to tell all of you? I don’t need any help with it. I want to go at my own pace.”

“Lisa-nee, you’re like the exact opposite of speed so you can’t fool us. Who knows? She might be taken before you can even confess! Sayo-san is a real looker. She’s so cool, smart, good with the guitar, and really beautiful! What if Nagisa-san confesses to her before you do?”

“Ugh…”

“Wait. Nagi-nee? She’s your love rival?”

“N-not exactly…”

“What do you mean she’s not? You basically cried your heart out yesterday because you saw how close they were.”

“Yeah! Yukina-san told me yesterday! Which is why I called Rin-rin.” The drummer showed her phone to her senpais. “Even if she is in Hanasakigawa, she could still attend our meeting if I contacted her. She’s our important intel after all! She has to be in every one of our secret conferences.”

“So, you called Rinko. Good job Ako.”

“Ehehehe~”

The other three kept on chatting with slight bickering between the vocalist and the bassist. However, the guitarist was lost in deep thought, despite being so lively a while ago. Hearing that her friend’s rival is going to be her childhood friend wasn’t a shock for her. She’s known her for some years already, so it’s a given that she knows about her little crush on her twin sister. What she didn’t expect is for the other Roselia members to acknowledge her as Lisa’s rival.

‘If they’ve reached that conclusion, then she must be flirting or whatever with Onee-chan. Nagi-nee isn’t overly affectionate, well Onee-chan and I are an exception, but she never does that with others around. I know she has to maintain a perfect image—she wouldn’t do anything that spoils that. She must keep a distance from others, like a princess towards plebeians. But for her to display affection in front of others, it means she’s plotting something. She’s usually an idle person, someone who only goes with the flow but she still makes sure to execute it with perfection. But still… She’s only proactive when she wants something. And I’m pretty sure what that something is…’

Hina looked over to the brunette who was currently talking with her bandmates. She knows how her twin sister fell for her—it was quite obvious, to be honest. Especially, when she blushes like crazy whenever she mentions the bassist. The same goes for the latter. It was so painfully evident of their mutual crush on each other. She just wishes for the two of them to get together already. Which now seems difficult with a third party.

‘I love Nagi-nee and all, but I can’t let her get in the way of Onee-chan and Lisacchi… Though that’s easier said than done. Nagi-nee is a genius, way more of a genius than me. She always won at whatever game we played as kids. She even manages to trick adults. Whatever she wants, she’s sure to attain it. Whatever she desires to happen, it will surely transpire. Be it getting a company or make her enemy fall to their demise. She can be cunning, shrewd, manipulative, and devious whenever she wants to. She’ll do anything and everything to succeed. Some interesting development is finally happening on Lisacchi’s side, but there’s already an unconquerable wall. Sigh… I sure hope that Onee-chan and Lisacchi gets married, so I can feel that boppin’ fulfillment if I were to get them together.’

“Nee, Yukina-chan, Ako-chan.”

“Yes?”

“What kind of stuff does Nagi-nee do that you consider her as Lisacchi’s rival?”

“Hmm… She flirts a lot, I guess?” The vocalist answered first. Though it looks like the guitarist wasn’t satisfied with a vague answer since she kept on pressing for more details.

“Like how, specifically?”

“Nagisa-san is always with Sayo-san. They’re inseparable. Whenever we’re practicing, I catch her always staring at Sayo-san. Then they hold hands, Nagisa-san teases her, and sometimes they get lost in their own world. Oh, and when we first met Nagisa-san, she tried to kiss Sayo-san! That was quite shocking. Ako completely thought that they’re dating. Also, yesterday they showed up late to practice and as soon as they arrived, Nagisa-san was teasing Sayo about whatever they did.”

“Eh?”

“What is it? Why are you all looking at Ako like that? Do I have something on my face?”

The third years were certainly surprised that Ako was able to pinpoint all of those. To think that the baby of Roselia can notice all of those… To think she knows the meaning of flirting… The three of them were thankful that Afterglow wasn’t there. If Tomoe got wind of all that, she’d totally overreact and go all overprotective. She’d totally confront Nagisa for all the “indecent” acts that she’s been displaying in front of her baby sister.

“Oh, nothing…”

“Moving on, Rinko-chan.”

The keyboardist flinched at the mention of her name. She was currently in her secret spot in the student council room, in the guise of doing the work that was left unfinished because of Nagisa’s sudden appearance yesterday. Sayo offered to help her, but she was dragged away by Nagisa. It was unfortunate that she had to leave them alone and let the noirette set up “flags”, as she would like to call it, but she had no choice. She had to attend the “secret meeting” that Yukina planned because even if she tried to stop them, rushing in without a plan might cause a blunder. Also, getting the ideas of others would help her in getting Sayo down the SayoLisa route. As a former hikikomori, she has certainly played a few otome games and dating sims, apart from the classic action games and RPG’s. She first played them to use them as a reference for socializing—a bad choice, really—but got too hooked on them. Not too long, she also got into shipping. From fictional characters to real people—she knows it’s shameful to ship actual, live people that have their own minds, but she was too deep into the rabbit hole. Then came Sayo and Lisa, two exact opposites—a gyaru and a disciplinary committee officer. They became her ultimate ship. To be honest, she noticed how they became closer and were showing signs of attraction to one another, but decided not to say anything so their love will blossom naturally. But this time was different. There was a third party. A force that might get in the way of their love. She needed to do something or bad things—at least for her ship—might happen. Thankfully, her friends also had the same idea as her. It even looks like Hina has a plan.

“Y-yes?”

“How do they behave in school? Do they also flirt or stuff like that?”

“U-umm… Sensei tends to call Hikawa-san a lot in class or make her do something. They’re also fairly inseparable at school, whenever it’s their free time. I think that other students can even sense their closeness.”

“Hmm… I see…”

“H-hina-san?”

“Ah? Oh, it’s nothing! Thank you, Rinko-chan.” The younger Hikawa was once again taking on a serious expression, the rarest expression she ever has on. She was contemplating on what to do, having realized what the noirette is planning. ‘So Nagi-nee is gonna take that path. Of all the things to do, why does it need to be _that_? But… If she’s being this aggressive, then she knows Lisacchi’s and Onee-chan’s requited love. To think that she would go that far… But can I really blame her? After all that she’s been through? Sigh… I’ll just set that aside for now. What’s more important is to increase Lisacchi’s odds. I just have to boost her confidence so she can confess. Then once she confesses, we can be one, big, happy family. Hmm… What to do, what to do? Oh. We can do _that_. Hehe, even Nagi-nee can’t fight against this…’

“Hina? You’ve been silent for a while now, which usually doesn’t mean anything good.” The bassist inquired the guitarist, though mumbled the last part.

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing at all, Lisacchi! In fact, there’s something, or rather a plan that I think can help you. Why don’t you listen to me first?”

“I told you that I don’t need that. All I need is your support. I’m really thankful that you guys are going out of your way to do all this, but really, it’s fine. I want to go at my own pace. Also, I don’t want to make Sayo uncomfortable. I’m pretty sure that whatever you’re thinking of requires me to be aggressive, and I don’t want that. But still, thank you for the thought.”

“No, no, no, Lisacchi! If you want to go at your own pace, then we’ll go with it. In fact, just act like usual, it will be the main factor of my plan. Hehehe… Anyways, just hear me out for a second.”

“E-eehhh…” The smirk on the guitarist’s face makes the brunette—including the others—fear for the “plan” that the latter created. Once a genius makes that kind of face, there are only two possibilities: it’s a good and safe plan or it’s a bad and risky plan. She can testify for that, having seen the animes that Ako made her watch. Well, that and the fact that it’s Hina they’re talking about—the embodiment of surprises. Though of course, it’s a given that it’s going to be risky—it is _Hina_ that they’re talking about. But Lisa being Lisa, she decided to silently pray for a normal and safe plan. ‘I just wish that nothing bad will happen… I just wish…’

**Author's Note:**

> STAN SAYOLISA!!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Doublemint works too.


End file.
